Bale
Bale is the capital of Basil, the northern area of Serdio. Architecture The city of Bale resembles a city during the renaissance in autumn. The roofs are topped with what appears to be clay tiles while the base of building are often composed of stone. The entire city has a "wave" design to, which is most evident in the metal workings of the city that bend or curve in an unusual fashion. Bale's look is in contrast with the look of Kazas which is more industrial. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Breakout from Hellena When Dart and company arrive at Bale, Lavitz says that they need to go see King Albert first and tell him about Feyrbrand and the Imperials advance into Basil. Once at Indels Castle Dart asks if Shana can stay at the castle out of harms way. Albert explains that it is not possiple because of the dragon. Dart retracts his request and asks Minister Noish about the Black Monster.Noish explains that most if not all information about the Black monster was destroyed during a fire. Instead he tells them about the Dragon Campaign that took place 11,000 years ago. A soldier walks in and tells Albert that the war meeting is ready to begin. Albert suggests that Dart and Shana enjoy the veiw in the adjacent room. Shana hastely exuses herself and Dart does the same to follower her. On the viranda Dart and Shana wonder how Seles is. Lavitz enters and explains that the town is well and they will be able to rebuild once the war is over. He then reveals that Sandora is reading itself to attack Hoax using the dragon and he plans to head there to maintain the battle line. Dart then becomes determined to go with Lavitz to end the war before carring on with his journey. Shana also says she wants to go. Lavitz says that Bale has shops where they can gather supplies and stay at his mother's home. At Lavitz's home his mother confuses Shana for Lavitz's new bride. He quickly explains that she is Darts sweetheart. Saddend, Lavitz's mother tells Dart that he needs to speak up next time and tells Lavitz that he needs to find a girl like Shana. She continues to ask if he would be staying for the day but tells him to at least have lunch if he couldn't stay. Shana offers her help in making lunch. While the women make lunch Lavitz gives Dart a tour of his home. When they make it to the library Lavitz shows Dart his "treasure". He moves the ladder to the window and invites Dart to the roof. On the roof is a perfect view of Indels Castle. Seeing this view every day Lavitz grew up hoping to be an admired knight like his father. Lavitz compares his desire to protect his country to that of Dart's desire to protect Shana. Some one calls from below and tells them that the food is ready. When they finish their meal they prepare to go to Hoax . Town Features Weapon Shop Item Shop Hotel There is a bar in the hotel which Dart can buy Good Spirits and move Dran away from blocking the sewer entrance. Slideshow A girl painting Lavitz's portrait.jpg|A girl painting Lavitz's portrait Bale Clinic.jpg|Clinic Bale Hotel.jpg|Hotel Bale Item Shop.jpg|Item Shop Bale Weapon Shop.jpg|Weapon Shop Bale Back Street.jpg|Back street of Bale Bale Front Street.jpg|Front Street ,Dart and friends bumped by Martel. Bale Left Street.jpg|Left Street Bale Library.jpg|Library Bale Right Street.jpg Light moment in Bale.jpg|Light moment in Bale Meeting Lavitz's Mother.jpg|Meeting Lavitz's mother Bale's residence.jpg|Inside the house of a local Indels Castle.jpg|Indels Castle Stardusts Gallery Indels.jpg|View of the castle in Bale. Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Shop Category:Hidden stardust Category:Serdio Category:Town